User talk:DL Abbot
Welcome to PvXWiki. When making minor changes to a build such as formatting please use the "This is a minor edit" tickbox to keep Recent Changes less cluttered. You can also use show preview to make fewer edits. Enjoy. Misery 06:55, 27 March 2008 (EDT) OK thanks :Also, please sign comments with four tidles (~) or with the Signature button on the toolbar. --20pxGuildof 15:00, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :ok Sure sorry DL Abbot 15:20, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::You shouldn't put build tags on builds that are still in your user space. I removed it by putting in front of it which you won't see on the page, but will show up on edit. Just remove the nowikis when you move it into the Build space for vetting and everything will be groovy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:03, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :ok lol. i'll try not too, do the builds get moved from my space, into the trial area by one of u guys? or do i do that? DL Abbot 08:12, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::You would usually do that, but if you need a hand don't hesitate to ask, either here or on my talk page. I'll keep your talk page on my watchlist for a little while in case you call out. Easiest way is to make a link on your page using Build:W/any Super Awesome Warrior, clicking it, hit edit, then copy and paste all the stuff from your sandbox. Then show preview, check everything is in order, save it and wait for the love or flames to rain down. If you are unsure about what an appropriate name consists of check out PvX:NAME. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:21, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::hmm, i'll try it, thanks for the help mate DL Abbot 08:29, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::: i think i've done it, DL Abbot 08:33, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep, looks good, only mistake was you copied the link you put on your user page onto the build page too. I've snipped it off. When you think it's ready to be voted on just swap the Untested-Trial part for Untested-Testing. Good luck with the vetting process. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:43, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::thanks very much Misery, i will prob do it soon :P DL Abbot 11:51, 28 March 2008 (EDT) = Craw Build = Sorry, but i think you missed the point of my vote on it: I meant to say it was inferior when you look at damage compared to the 55hp builds. Plux, you cant take on zarnas with it, and hard mode fails with the build. Im sticking to my vote as such :P Heavy Yield 01:07, 8 April 2008 (EDT) : HM does not fail anymore, u can almost always get past the Wardens DL Abbot 02:45, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :: my main argument stays the slow speed of the farm, and the unablity to take zarnas! Heavy Yield 04:36, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::I never said it could take Zarnas, if ya think about it, the names obiovius to what it can farm DL Abbot 07:27, 9 April 2008 (EDT)